


You Weren't Supposed to Hear That

by S_Rose_GP



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Radio (Supernatural), Angel Siblings, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Gabriel Has a Crush on Sam Winchester, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Rose_GP/pseuds/S_Rose_GP
Summary: Everyone starts to settle in with their new living arrangement. With Gabriel and Arianne, the youngest angel they consider a sister, living with them and Lucifer locked up in the dungeon, they get used to the extra company. With the angelic siblings having a lot of gossip for each other all the time, they create their own private Angel Radio to communicate with only them. When Jack figures out what they're doing, he innocently tells the Winchesters who just may have found a way to hack into their conversations.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 19





	You Weren't Supposed to Hear That

Eveyone was beginning to feel comfortable with the living arrangement that they had. Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jack were back to normal with their life, or whatever they even called normal. The other angels were still settling in. Well, Lucifer didn't have much 'settling' to do. The first thing they did when they got him captured was set him up in the dungeon. Both Gabriel and Arianne still had to get used to the new surroundings. After Sam had finally convinced Gabe to stay, of course he wanted his favorite little sister to stay too. Cas had been happy with the fact that she was there, the only bad thing was Luci was too. After her centuries of being tortured in hell by her big brother that she always looked up to, she still couldn't hate him. She had to have eyes on her at all times, they suspected she would try and release him if she had a chance.

'Soooo... Sam freaking Winchester, huh?'

The close angel siblings had started using their own private Angel Radio since they got together in order to have conversations just between them that wasn't in Enochian.

'I- Ari WHAT? What about Sam?"

The younger angels looked across the room to see Gabriel making a 'what the fuck' face at them. Cas let out a little snicker, causing the Winchesters to look at them confused.

'Yeah Gabe, how DID Sam convince you to stay?'

'It's not like that, Cas.'

Their small chuckles started to rise more suspicion of the human brothers.

'Wait, really? You got to ol' Sammy first? Darn.'

'Shut up Lucifer.'

Both of the brothers were mildly upset that Ari wanted Lucifer to be in their Angel Radio, but they had fallen on an agreement to cut him out whenever they wanted.

'Oh be nice Cassy.'

'See! Riri still loves me!'

'Oh dad, Luci, please don't call me that.'

"Ok, what is going on?" The three angels froze and looked up when Dean cut off their quiet laughter.

"Yes Dean?" Cas looked at the man with a head tilt.

'Wow Cassidy, trying to cute your way out of trouble.' 

Castiel shot a quick glare at the archangel and then sent his attention back to Dean.

"That- What was that about?" Dean looked at the three as Jack interfered.

"I believe its angel radio. I can feel some type of different frequency" Now Sam's attention was in on the conversation.

"Wait, like all the angels?" Gabriel let out a small laugh and shook his head at the tall human.

"So just them?" Dean geustered at Cas, Gabriel, and Ari. "How? Ones an archangel, one a rebeled angel, the other... what a demon-human but not nephilim angel thing?"

Arianne shrugged, "Close enough. I'm an angel who was drained halfway by Luci in attempt to make me a demon leaving some human left." Dean looked confused while trying to comprehend everything she said. "Anyways, Jack, can you um, hear anything?"

The nephilim shook his head, "I'm blocked from it."

'Wow, you're really gonna block my son from our special chat... Hellooooo?'

Gabriel glared at Arianne who just shrugged, "We're kicking you out Luci!" He said aloud. The others looked at them confused, wondering what they were saying in their radio.

'What? No, why? Come on guys, what about our sibling bond-'

He went silent and Cas smiled, "Finally."

The angelic beings left before the humans could bitch about their private radio anymore.

"Wait Dean, get this: you can actually hack into their radio if we do this spell." Sam held it up to show his brother, "Rowena left it."

The shorter man shrugged, "How convinient." He walked over to read the paper, "And the person who hacks it must have a 'special conection' with at least one user. Like I said, convinient." He pointed to himself, a little directed at the old handprint scar he had.

Jack sat and watched, "Are you sure this is a good idea? They'll get mad if they figure out."

Dean nodded and smiled, "Thets why they wont figure out."

A few minutes later Sam held up a glass. "Here, drink this then say these words while touching the handprint." Dean had finished the horrid drink and started reading.

'Maybe we should let Jack in for a little.'

Dean could distincly Arianne's voice from the other room now, the potion was working.

'We can when he's older. He's only like 2.'

'Wow, daddy Cas to the rescue. Plus Ari, does he really need to hear what we talk about?'

'No I guess not, he doesn't need to be hearing about your MASSIVE CRUSH on Sammy.'

'Hey!'

"Anything interesting yet?" Sam called him in response to his brother's discusted face. Dean shook his head a held up his hand, going back to listening.

'What about Cas' deep profound love for Dean-o, huh?'

'I do not-'

'Yeah Cas, it's obvious.'

'Well, you slept with both of them Ari!'

'That was a while ago! Dean was a demon and then Sam was... well Sam was Sam. Sorry for making you two jealous.'

Dean heard one of the doors open and watched as Castiel came out of Gabe's room.

'Hey Cassy, is your boyfriend out there with you now?'

'Arianne-'

'That's a yup Gabe!'

'Yup, c'mon little bro, kiss him!

'What?!'

'Do it Cas!'

'Only if Gabriel kisses Sam too.'

'What! '

'Oooooh do it Gabey! Then Cas will FINALLY kiss him. Sam tells me all about their crazy tension. They've been like this ever since tey met.'

Dean turned to look at Sam, "What is it?" His brother tried to conceal the fact that they had hacked their radio, he could see Cas glancing at the used potion.

'Now's not the time. I think they're busy.'

'With what Cas?'

'It seems like they are making a potion of some sort.'

'Oh that doesn't get you out of this one little bro.'

'Maybe we shouldn't bother them now.'

'Arianne is right Gabriel.'

'Oh c'mon Castiel. Say you love him.'

'Fine, I'm in love with Dean, ok?'

'Out loud Cas, we already know!'

'Cas?'

Castiel jumped at Dean's voice inside their group.

'Oh shit-' 

As soon as Gabe spoke, Cas took it as a chance to quickly walk away.

'What the fuck Cas? You guys got mad at me for having Luci in here and you have Dean?'

'It wasn't me!'

'Whatever, what's happening?'

'Shut up Ari, they're having a moment.'

"Hey Cas, wait up!" Dean was walking after Cas who headed straight to his room.

'Hey Cassy? Everything ok?'

'I don't think he's listening right now Ari.'

'Don't worry little sibs, I am!'

'What the fuck Lucifer how did you get back in? Ari!'

'Sorry I got bored!'

Dean stood outside of Castiel's door and knocked, "Hey Cas? Man, can you let me in please?" He waited for a little until it opened a crack. He pushed the door the rest of the way and saw the angel sitting in the middle of his bed. He had his hands covering his face as he tensed up while Dean walked in. "Look, Cas, I'm sorry that we hacked your little group chat." 

He kept his face down, "How much did you hear?" 

Dean chuckled a little, "Uh, well... just a lot about Sam and me." He sat down on the end of the bed, "Just when you were talking about Jack." 

Cas flinched, he had heard it all, "You weren't supposed to hear that," he said in a small voice.

"Cas I'm not mad." Dean put his hand on the other's back and scooted closer. "You can-"

Cas sat up and cut him off by pressing their lips together. He squeezed his eyes shut, then pulled away. "I... sorry Dean."

The human put his hand under Castiel's chin and made him look up into his eyes. He just laughed a pulled him into another kiss, wrapping his arms around the blue eyed being. This time he took the angel by surprise. It only took him a second to melt into the kiss and pull him closer. 

When he finally pulled away, Cas looked at the older Winchester and smiled, "I will have to kick you out of our radio, though."

He laughed back, "Whatever man, the potion already wore off." He pushed him down on the bed and kissed him again.

'Hey Gabe... looks like you have to kiss Sam now.'


End file.
